The day after
by cookiemunsterr
Summary: it's the day after the twins little adventure read my other story to get this one


div style="margin-top: 7.68pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:32.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 32pt; font-family: Calibri;"Read my story twin trouble to get this one/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 7.68pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;" /div  
div style="margin-top: 7.68pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oushio /spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"pov/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"In the morning I walked home with sister smiling after what happened last night I was overjoyed the only thing I regret is letting him give me a hickey this morning I had to wear a scarf luckily they had a scarf to match my outfit so nothing looked weird we walked in /spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"hauhi's/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;" door hoping she wasn't awake but of course there she was waiting patiently for them/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Hhhi/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Are you ok /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;" said with a concerned look /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oh were fine they were perfect gentleman/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"The twins gentle/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Uh /spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;" can I take a bath?/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size:22.0pt"span style="mso-special-format:bullet;font-family:  
Arial"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Yea sure /span/div  
/div  
div style="margin-top: 7.68pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 32pt; font-family: Calibri;" /spanspan style="text-indent: -0.38in; font-size: 20pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="text-indent: -0.38in; font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"As I stepped into the warm tub I sat there for 10 minutes as I got out and got dressed but I forgot about the scarf and walked out of the bathroom/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"pov/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"As I saw /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"oushio/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;" step out of bathroom and being who I am I noticed a red mark on her neck/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oushio may I ask you something/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Sure anything/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"What's that red mark on you're neck /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"What mark /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Then I finally knew what it was/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"DID ONE OF THEM GIVE YOU A FREAKIN HICKEY/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Yes /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"She said in a voice that was almost to quiet to hear/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Witch one/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Uh /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Witch one /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"I raised my voice louder/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Hhhhikaru/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"But please don't yell at him /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Fine and by the way /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"yukyo/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;" why are you so quiet what happened to you/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Nothing it was all /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"oushio/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oushio /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"pov/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"It was all me I don't think I have ever heard a lie from her mouth about me at that point I really wanted to punch her/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"But what were you doing in that room with /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"koeru/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;" than reading/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Yes actually/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Are you lying again /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Fine you know what maybe I did do some pretty naughty things with /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"koery/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;" but that doesn't mean I like him I was just his toy for then./span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"He'd just drop me like garbage and /spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"hikaru/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;" would to you too./span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"I knew that tears were swelling up inside me I knew better cause we were just like them boys would flirt with us so we would play with their heart than drop it like paper but I actually for a second thought he liked me but he's just like the other boy he just wanted my body except this time I let a boy have it I was so stupid and finally the tears came out like a water fall/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Omg sissy did you fall for him you shouldn't have/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"I know but I thought he liked me so I let him take what he wanted /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"I said under my tears /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"I think I'm going to pay a little visit to them at school/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"Said /spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt; font-family: Calibri;"I wanted to disagree but I just couldn't I was stuck in a world oh anger and hate right now./span/div  
div style="margin-top: 5.28pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Yukyo/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"pov/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"It was Monday morning and /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" was getting ready to go to school and /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"oushio/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" was still getting over a broken heart I watched /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" leave with hate in her eyes as I comforted my sister who at least stopped crying. /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Ranka/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi's/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" dad) came in after a long night of working and saw /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"oushio/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" with pink puffy eyes and asked/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"What's wrong why were you crying/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"I said one word cause it seemed my sister would not /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Hitachiin/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Did you say /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"tamaki/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" or /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"hitachiin/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"I could see in his eyes that he wanted the first answer/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Hitachiin/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" brothers/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"gonna/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" kill that /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"bast/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" wait did you say /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"hitachiin/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" brothers /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"oushio/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" finally nodded/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Well /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"im/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"gonna/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" kill them both if they come here for you or /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"./span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oushio nodded /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.32pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri;" /spanspan style="text-indent: -0.38in; font-size: 20pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="text-indent: -0.38in; font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"At /spanspan style="text-indent: -0.38in; font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"ouran/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"pov/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"I'm going to kill them/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"I thought/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"But I'm going to do it after school to not make a scene/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"I went to my class with an emotionless face I sat in my seat and hoping I wouldn't talk to the twins but my luck ran out when they approached me with that stupid smirk./span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Haruhi/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;" after school can we come to you're house after school/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Asked /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"hikaru/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"No way in hell /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Why not /span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"Said /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"koeru/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"We just want to visit for a while/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"span style="mso-special-format: bullet; font-family: Arial;"•/span/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"No/span/div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;" /div  
div style="margin-top: 4.8pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 0.38in; text-indent: -0.38in; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed; word-break: normal;"span style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Calibri;"sorry the new chapter will be up soon /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
